Granat dymny
Granat dymny – jeden z rodzajów granatów zapasowych występujących w Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered oraz Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Granat ten, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, stawia czasową zasłonę dymną, dzięki czemu wrogowie przestają nas trafiać. Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Granat występuje w paru misjach w kampanii np. w misji "Gorączka", gdzie wróg stawia zasłonę dymną prawie na początku misji. Soap używa go w misji "Wszyscy na miejscu", gdzie może rzucić nim we wrogie BMP, by umożliwić podłożenie C4 na ich kadłubach. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War W kampanii ten granat występuje tylko w kampanii amerykańskiej m.in w misji "Miotacz i korkociąg", gdzie trzeba stawiać zasłonę dymną, by uniknąć ognia karabinów maszynowych. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania Granat dymny powraca w drugiej części Modern Warfare. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w misji "Rosomaki!", gdzie gracz używa ich do zasłonięcia przejeżdżającego obok BTR-80. W misji "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj", wróg stawia dużą zasłonę dymną na platformie wiertniczej, ale za to gracz ma do dyspozycji broń z celownikiem termowizyjnym, co ułatwia pokonywanie przeciwników. Wersję z czerwonym dymem widać w misji "Niedokończone sprawy". Właśnie tam po raz pierwszy w serii granat dymny został użyty do oznaczenia pozycji wrogów dla śmigłowca. Operacje specjalne Granat widać też w misji operacji specjalnych "Mokra robota", dokładnie w tej samej postaci, jak w misji "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj". Multiplayer Granat dymny jest bardzo niepopularny w trybie multiplayer. Przede wszystkim zasłona szybko się ulatnia i pokrywa zbyt małą powierzchnię, a ponadto można posiadać tylko jeden granat w klasie. Z kolei upowszechnienie celowników termowizyjnych, sprawiło, że zasłona jest kompletnie bezużyteczna, jeśli nie korzysta się z atutu Zimnokrwisty. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tryb przetrwania W tym trybie używany jest przez przeciwników podczas desantowania kolosów ze śmigłowców. Call of Duty: Black Ops II (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Ghosts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: WWII (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (do uzupełnienia) Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare